Lance Storm
Storm, portrayed as a serious, humourless heel, was in The Alliance and invaded Raw on the May 28, 2001 episode of Raw. Storm got a decent push during the Invasion angle as he won the Intercontinental Championship from Albert on the July 23 episode of Raw. He lost the title a month later to Edge at SummerSlam on August 19. Storm formed a tag team with The Hurricane and feuded with the Hardy Boyz over the WWF Tag Team Titles for the next few months; this included a match at No Mercy, which Storm's team lost. Eventually, Team Alliance lost at Survivor Series and Storm was fired (in storyline) along with the rest of the alliance roster by Vince McMahon. Storm eventually got his job back officially on the December 17, 2001 edition of Raw when he defeated The Rock with help from Test in a match that earned him a WWF contract. Storm remained a heel and in 2002, he formed The Un-Americans along with Christian, Test, and later William Regal. Leading angry tirades against the United States and waving an inverted American flag in the ring, they drew loud boos from the crowds. During this angle, Storm and Christian won the WWE Tag Team Championship on July 21 at Vengeance, defeating Hulk Hogan and Edge. They dropped the title to Kane and The Hurricane on the September 23, 2002 episode of Raw. Eventually, the stable broke apart on September 30, when they brawled with each other because they were frustrated that they all had lost on the same night. Storm continued teaming with Regal as a regular tag team with the same Anti-American gimmick; Storm waved the Canadian flag and Regal waved the British flag. The duo won the World Tag Team Championship on two separate occasions. The first was by defeating Booker T and Goldust on the January 6, 2003 episode of Raw with help from Chief Morley, but they lost the titles at the Royal Rumble to The Dudley Boyz. Storm and Regal began their second reign as World Tag Team Champions the next night on Raw by defeating The Dudley Boyz with help from Chief Morley again. On the March 24, 2003 episode of Raw, Chief Morley announced that since the belts had not been defended in 30 days due to William Regal's health problems, the duo would be stripped of the title. He immediately named himself and Lance Storm the new World Tag Team Champions starting Lance Storm's fourth tag team title reign. Storm and Morley successfully defended the World Tag Team Championship on an episode of WWE Heat prior to WrestleMania XIX against Rob Van Dam and Kane with help from The Dudley Boyz. The following night on the March 31, 2003 episode of Raw, Storm and Morley faced Kane and Rob Van Dam and The Dudley Boyz in a 3-Way Elimination match, dropping the titles to Kane and Rob Van Dam. From there, Storm was briefly involved in a storyline in which Stone Cold Steve Austin, an authority figure, encouraged the fans to chant "boring" during Storm's matches including one with Storm losing to newcomer Garrison Cade on June 16, 2003, thanks to Austin bringing out a pillow and blanket and snoring loudly into the microphone, and other distracting antics. Storm eventually found help from Goldust who helped improve Storm's charisma, which eventually turned Storm into a fan favorite and Storm started dancing. He soon rejoined Morley, who had also become a fan favorite and reverted to his Val Venis character. Their reformed team began entering the ring with very attractive women but this time their tag team never got a push. Storm eventually turned into a villain once more by betraying the fans. This happened when he told them of how he was sick and tired of pleasing them with his dancing and how it was just a waste of his time on an episode of Raw following the 2004 Draft Lottery, only to be squashed by Rhyno immediately thereafter, thus turning Rhyno into a fan favorite once again. This would turn out to be Storm's last appearance on Raw. He returned to WWE for one night on May 30, 2005 and faced Maven on Sunday Night Heat. Storm wrestled one last time at ECW One Night Stand on June 12, 2005, where he defeated his close friend and former tag team partner Chris Jericho with the help of Justin Credible. Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:Current Alumni